Medio Dia
by Alelhi
Summary: (AU Luna nueva) Edward abandonó a Bella después de su cumpleaños para protegerla de su naturaleza y juró nunca mas internvenir en su vida. ¿Pero que precio tendra que pagar él por esa decisión? ¿Su cordura o su amor? POV Edward
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Primero lo primero: como saben los personajes son creacion de Stephany Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoria. **_

_**Ahora si a leer.**_

Y pensar que alguna vez había creído que estaba era el purgatorio, esto era infinitamente peor, era el mismo infierno.

Pero ¿qué cosa no lo era desde hace mas de cinco años? Había estado vagando sin rumbo fijo durante meses tratando de rastrear a Victoria sin nada de exito, hasta que finalmente los ruegos de Esme me convencieron de volver junto a ellos, o por lo menos aparentar que estaba allí; ya que en mi mente siempre estaba en otro lugar o más bien con otra persona. Con Bella.

Como se lo había prometido, nunca volví a Forks; mi familia se habia establecido a las afueras de una ciudad al otro lado del pais, pero el destino quiso que la volviera a ver en aquella ciudad y nada menos que junto al descendiente de Ephraim Black, tenia la intencion de salir corriendo hacia ella y pedirle, si era necesario de rodillas, que me perdonara, que me permitiera volver a estar a su lado, sin embargo el destello de una delgada alianza brillando en su dedo anular me detuvo en seco y salí de allí a toda velocidad antes de que pudiera verme. La imagen de mi Bella junto a un hombre que no fuera yo, me causaba una terrible agonia, mi lado egoista me gritaba que debi ser yo quien estuviera junto a ella, pero en el fondo sabia que yo no le podia ofrecer un futuro, la felicidad que le proporcionaria vivir una vida humana junto a sus seres queridos y la oportunidad de formar su propia familia.

El dolor que sentia por estar alejado de Bella me estaba consumiendo de tal forma que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sucumbiera por completo, queria terminar con esto de una vez por todas, asi que contemple la idea de ir a Italia y pedirle a los Vulturi que me mataran, sin embargo antes de que me moviera un solo milimetro Alice ya estaba junto a mi hecha una fiera y cerrandome el paso, estaba tan desesperado por acabar con mi existencia que me me irritaba enormemente el hecho de que ella me lo impidiera, de repente todo el dolor se convirtio en furia, furia contra todo lo que habia a mi alrededor, quise destruir cada cosa que estuviera a mi alcance, especialmente a esa pequeña vampira frente a mi, un rugido salvaje y enloquecido se escapo de mi boca y un segundo despues Alice estaba volando por los aires traves de los cristales de la ventana.

Al contrario de lo que pense, la ira no habia desaparecido tras haber atacado a mi hermana, muy por el contrario parecia crecer a cada segundo; el monstruo que habia combatido por tantas decadas por fin salia a la superficie y parecia querer acabar con todo, pero ahora yo ya no intentaba frenarlo, ahora estaba de su lado, avance hacia Alice quien me miraba atonita, pero no llegue hasta ella, algo me choco por el lado derecho como una bola de demolicion e instintivamente intente alejarme de aquello, fue cuando vi una melena rubia por debajo de mi, era Jasper y definitivamente estaba muy cabreado por lo que le habia hecho a Alice, forcejeamos durante unos segundos antes de que otro golpe me llegara por detras; pero para ese instante yo ya no discernia nada de lo que hubiera a mi alrededor, solo podía ver como el color rojo nublaba mi vista, queria destruir, queria asesinar.

Solo el grito torturado de mi madre me volvio en si, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett estaban sobre mi intentado por todos los medios de controlarme mientras que mis hermanas y Esme me miraban aterradas; detuve mi forcejeo de inmediato, pude ver mi reflejo en los ojos de todos, de los 7 vampiros que estabamos alli solamente yo tenia tal apariencia, mis ojos totalmente negros como el carbon tenian una expresion demente, salvaje, terrorifica; habia sido una locura atacar a mi propia familia, definitivamente habia perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad que pudiera quedar en mi hasta ese momento, ahora la locura era mi rasgo mas notable , y si habia hecho suficiente daño, esperaba que mi propia familia considerara que era mejor el que dejase de existir, asi que cerre los ojos dejandome llevar por el dolor mientras esperaba por mi final.

**_Fin del cap. _**

**_Esta es mi primera historia asi que espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, me gustaria saber que piensan de esta historia. _**

**_Saludos a todos! _**


	2. Zona oscura

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel enfrentamiento con mi familia, según mis calculos creo que unos cuantos meses, pero de todas maneras no importaba, había perdido el interés en todo, incluso en intentar quitarme la vida, si es que se le puede llamar así; pasaba todo mi tiempo en la nada, había encontrado un lugar en mi mente, en el rincón mas profundo de mi consciencia, una zona oscura, asi era como la llamaba, donde nada del exterior podia afectarme, estando en ese lugar, era como estar muerto, no me daba cuenta si era de dia o de noche, si había alguien junto a mi, o en donde me encontraba, podría estar en el fondo del mar o entre una hoguera y lo mismo me daba y eso era exactamente lo que me gustaba de estar allí, que no sentía nada, ni siquiera el dolor que me había arrastrado hasta ese lugar; sin embargo de vez en cuando y en contra de mi propia voluntad, aquel velo de oscuridad que me protegía se volvia mas tenue y lograba por algunos momentos volver a la superficie, justo como ahora.

Estaba sentado sobre una superficie mullida, a lo mejor un sofá, y todo era un hervidero de sensaciones, de olores, de sonidos, de dolor. Esto último era lo suficientemente intenso como para que intentara desesperadamente volver a mi zona oscura, pero parecía como si se hubiera cerrado una puerta tras de mí y no tuviera la llave para abrirla, siempre era así, ya me habia resignado, esperaría a que el mismo dolor fuera lo que empujara aquella puerta hasta abrirla y que yo pudiera pasar.

Mientras esperaba, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y quedandome totalmente inmóvil, trataba deliberadamente de ignorar todo a mi alrededor, pero en algunas ocasiones era mas difícil que otras, como cuando escuchaba a mi familia cerca a mí, Esme se me acercaba mientras mentalmente me pedia que volviera, o Emmett intentado "traerme de vuelta a la vida", segun le escuché una vez, estaba pensando pedirle a Carlisle un desfibrilador, pues esperaba que me molestara lo suficiente como para querer darle un golpe; se que Alice y Carlisle tambien han estado aquí pero es imposible escuchar algo cuando estaba en aquella zona oscura de mi mente.

Un toque cálido en mi mano me indicó que no estaba solo, era un gesto característico de mi madre cuando estaba junto a míi; intenté desesperadamente entrar a mi zona oscura, lejos de cualquier comentario que Esme tuviera para decirme, oir todo lo que tenia que decir era terrible y aun mas era escucharlo directamente de sus pensamientos, pero si algo me habia enseñado este nuevo estado en el que me encontraba era a controlar mi don de leer mentes mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar alguna vez, había aprendido a apagarlo, ahora los ruegos mentales de Esme era algo de lo que no me preocupaba, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo similar con mi sentido del oido.

- Edward, cariño, te extrañamos tanto, por favor despierta – Escuchaba como mi madre sollozaba a mi lado.

Quería consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso seria mentirle, nunca iba a volver, era demasiado doloroso, y habia quedado claro que no manejaba muy bien el dolor, ¿que pasaria si volviera a atacar a alguien de la familia? ¿Y si la siguiente vez llegaba mas lejos? Recordaba claramente los instintos asesinos que me embargaron esa vez y estaba aterrorizado de pensar que si volvia, pudiera querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, era mejor que estuviera encerrado, por lo menos en mi mente donde no podia herir a nadie y tampoco sentir dolor.

- Alice y Jasper se comunicaron hace poco, ya llegaron a... – Esme callo subitamente y solto mi mano – Lo siento hijo, ya vengo, al parecer tu hermano intenta destruir la casa – Dijo con tono reprobatorio.

Empece a sentir como el letargo se apoderaba de mi nuevamente, pero esta vez en contra de lo que generalmente acostumbraba a hacer, quería saber que habia pasado, pude escuchar un estruendo en la planta baja mientras Esme salia a toda velocidad y cerraba la puerta tras de si; intente en vano afinar mi oido para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Emmett para destruir la casa pero la oscuridad me arrastraba nuevamente, sin embargo unos pasos mas cercanos llamaron mi atencion, senti la corriente de aire entrar a traves de la puerta de la habitacion mientras unas pisadas se acercaban a mi posicion, supe de inmediato quien era, por primera vez desee abrir los ojos o mover aunque sea un musculo pero no lo lograba, la oscuridad empezaba a reclamar todos mis sentidos.

- Eres un idiota Edward Cullen – Susurraba Rosalie a una velocidad vertiginosa – Nuestra familia se esta desintegrando por tu culpa, ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Convertirte en un lastre para todos nosotros? Si tantas ganas de morir tienes, levantate y dimelo a la cara y te juro que yo misma acabo contigo de una vez por todas.

Rosalie estaba totalmente furiosa, y con todo derecho ¿realmente las cosas estaban tan mal por mi culpa? Nunca me detuve a imaginar el desastre que habia dejado atras, estaba tan lleno de mi propio dolor que no repare en el dolor que estaba causando; ¿era por eso que Alice y Jasper se habian ido? Quise poder salir de la oscuridad que me habia embargado durante todo este tiempo, volveria a juntar a la familia, arreglaria las cosas entre ellos y una vez hecho eso haria que Rosalie cumpliera su palabra, ella tenia razon no deberia ser una carga para nadie. Sin embargo los reproches de Rosalie se volvieron cada vez mas lejanos, y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por poder escapar, pero ya era muy tarde, nuevamente la nada me habia absorbido.

La siguiente vez que fui consciente de mi mismo, intente aferrarme al poco control que tenia sobre mi, debia actuar rapidamente si no quería que la oscuridad volviera a apoderarse de mi, podia oir las voces de Esme y Carlisle cerca a mi, mi primera reaccion fue llamarlos pero me resulto imposible si quiera despegar mis labios; desesperado por salir de aquella inmovilidad puse toda mi concentracion en poder abrir mis ojos y despues de lo que parecio una una eternidad mis parpados empezaron a abrirse con gran esfuerzo.

Mis ojos se enfocaron al lugar de donde provenian las voces de Carlisle y Esme, ibamos en el auto de mi padre quien se encontraba conduciendo, mientras hablaban sobre mi estado cataleptico.

- ¿Piensas que esto va a funcionar? – Preguntaba mi madre

- A decir verdad , no lo se, a veces pienso que... – Carlisle no termino de hablar.

- ¿Que? – Inquirio Esme animandolo a continuar

- Se que suena imposible pero tal vez ya no este aqui – Confeso Carlisle en un susurro bajo.

- ¿Quieres... quieres decir que esta... – Esme no pudo concluir la frase cuando sus sollozos inundaron el espacio en el que nos encontrabamos - ¡No puede ser Carlisle! se que esta ahi, puedo sentirlo – Decia al borde de la histeria – No podemos perderlo, ni a el ni a ninguno de nuestros hijos, no podria soportarlo.

Nunca en mis años de existencia habia visto tanto dolor reflejado en el rostro de mi madre, quería poder decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que allí estaba y que jamas me iba a perder; Carlisle atrajo hacia si a Esme, y mientras la reconfortaba seguiamos nuestro camino a travez de una carretera rodeada de arboles, podia ver por el espejo retrovisor como los ojos de mi padre estaban fijos en su esposa y solo de vez en cuando veia el camino; pude escuche el tono de un celular justo antes de que la vista de mi padre se fijara en el espejo retrovisor encontrandose con mi mirada, en una milesima de segundo Carlisle hundio el freno hasta el fondo, haciendo que el auto diera un trompo y mi cuerpo saliera disparado hacia adelante, fue una fortuna que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido colocarme el cinturon de seguridad, lo cual dado que era practicamente indestructible me resultaba de lo mas innecesario.

Rapidamente Carlisle aparto a Esme y abrió la puerta de su lado casi arrancandola e hizo lo mismo con la puerta junto a mi, Esme miraba atonita el comportamiento de mi padre, hasta que su vista se poso en mi.

- Edward – Fue lo unico que logro susurrar

Quería contestarle pero mis labios se hallaban firmemente sellados. El tono del celular que habia escuchado anteriormente seguia sonando insistentemente

- ¿Edward, como te sientes? – Pregunto mi padre, mientras me examinaba.

Mire con desesperacion a mi padre, intentando decir con mi mirada lo que no podia expresar con palabras.

- ¡Carlisle no puede moverse! – Exclamo mi madre con horror

- Hay que llevarlo a casa cuanto antes – Dijo con tono serio mientras desabrochaba el cinturon que me retenia dentro del vehiculo y me tomaba en brazos – Avisa a los demas que Edward ha despertado y que vamos corriendo hacia alla. Tranquilo todo va a estar bien – No se si lo ultimo lo decia dirigido hacia mi o hacia el mismo.

En el instante en que mi padre me aseguro en sus brazos salio corriendo adentrandose entre los arboles que estaban junto a la carretera, podia escuchar a mi madre detras de nosotros mientras llamaba a casa.

- Alice... – Apenas pudo decir antes de escuchar un murmullo al otro lado de la linea – Si es cierto, estamos yendo hacia alla, llegaremos en un par de minutos minutos – Hizo una pausa – Carlisle, Alice quiere saber si necesitas algo para atender a Edward.

Carlisle guardo silencio un momento antes de responder.

- Si. Está totalmente debilitado, necesito que encuentren cualquier animal vivo y lo lleven para la casa. – fijo su vista en mi y agrego con tono gentil – ¿Que tal va la sed?

Hasta ese momento no habia sentido la sed, pero en el momento en que me lo pregunto, fue como si algo se encendiera en mi cuerpo y un ardor abrasador arrasó mi garganta; quise gritar pero me encontraba atrapado en mi propio cuerpo, durante unos momentos no fui capaz de concentrarme en nada mas que el fuego que quemaba por dentro, sin embargo sabia que debia pensar en algo mas, era el dolor lo que me habia llevado a aquel rincon aislado de mi mente y no quería volver allí.

- ¿Edward? – Escuche que me llamaba nerviosamente mi padre.

Habia vuelto a cerrar los ojos, por lo que me obligue a mover mis parpados, esta vez habia sido mas sencillo, sin embargo empezaba a sertir el embotamiento caracteristico que precedia mi inconsciencia; me force a mantener mis sentidos alerta y no dejar que el letargo se apoderara de mi, podia escuchar a mis padres correr a toda velocidad a traves de los arboles, escuchar las hojas de los arboles agitarse con el viento que venia en nuestra direccion, pude sentir el calido toque de aquel soplo de aire sobre mi piel y sobre todo pude sentir todas las fragancias que traia consigo. Mi cuerpo reacciono automaticamente frente ese olor que reconoceria en cualquier lado; todos los musculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron automaticamente, podia sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder, talvez no al ritmo que quisiera pero por lo menos ya no estaba inmovil; el leve temblor de mi cuerpo alerto a mis padres.

- ¿Edward estas bien? ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Puedes hablar? – Preguntaba una nerviosa Esme.

Con gran esfuerzo logre vocalizar una palabra.

- Bella.

- Bella... Bella – Volvia a repetir como si no hubiese otra palabra en mi vocabulario.

Trataba por todos los medios ponerme en pie, pero mis intentos de moverme se traducian en leves espasmos.

- Edward, primero tenemos que atenderte, estas demasiado debil.

Carlisle afianzo su agarre sobre mi y continuo corriendo a traves de un terreno escarpado que se extendio por varios kilometros, mientras yo intentaba en vano que mi cuerpo agarrotado respondiera a mis deseos de moverme. Pasados unos cuantos minutos mi padre empezo a disminuir su velocidad y vi frente a mi, escondida entre los arboles habia una enorme construccion de piedra y madera de varios niveles con enormes ventanales; mis hermanas aguardaban en la entrada y salieron a nuestro encuentro en cuanto nos vieron.

- Carlisle vamos atras – Dijo Alice – Emmett y Jasper han capturado un animal lo suficientemente grande.

Efectivamente, en la parte trasera de la casa habia un enorme alce, Emmett y Jasper lo estaban sujetando firmemente, la sangre bombeando por el corazon del animal, hizo que mi garganta llegara a un nuevo nivel de ardor, estaba tan sediendo que si hubiese podido moverme el animal estaria totalmente desangrado para ese momento.

- Chicos mantengan el agarre sobre el – Dijo mi padre mientras me acercaba al animal.

Carlisle pego mi cuerpo al del animal, dejando mi cabeza sobre el cuello de la criatura, lo suficientemente cerca para que solo tuviera que morder; en cuanto enterre mis dientes en la carne mi instinto depredador se apodero de mi, podia sentía como la sangre que entraba a mi organismo me fortalcecia a cada segundo, la sed que habia contenido hasta ese instante desato en mi tal frenesi que apenas lograba pensar, para cuando terminé el animal yacia aplastado en mis manos como una lata de refresco y yo estaba deseando beber mas.

- Creo que lo mejor sera que te consigamos otras presas – Escuche decir a Emmett – He visto varios osos por los alrededores.

Solo cuando vi a mi familia me percate que Carlisle habia dejado de sostenerme, de hecho toda mi familia estaba a varios metros observandome, Emmet y Jasper estaban al frente de todos como esperando que un brote psicotico me invadiera y volviera a atacarlos. Si bien mi sed no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser saciada, debia disculparme por todo lo que habia hecho y por el dolor causado a mi familia hasta ahora.

- Lo siento – Me disculpe sin moverme de mi lugar – Hice cosas terribles y espero que algun dia me puedan perdonar. Yo...

- Oh Edward – Interrumpio Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La pequeña vampira intentó adelantar a mis hermanos pero Jasper la detuvo.

- Emmett tiene razon, él y yo acompañaremos a Edward a cazar; ya habra tiempo para el resto – Dijo con su semblante serio.

- Ya veras Edward, este lugar es asombroso – Comentó Emmett entusiasmado por la idea de ir a cazar – Los osos aqui abundan, no me extrañaria que un dia de estos encontremos uno a la entrada de la casa.

Flexione mis musculos observando como volvia a recuperar el completo control de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Hacia donde? – Pregunte a mis hermanos que ya se hallaban a mi lado.

- Siguenos – Dijo Jasper y salio a toda carrera por entre los arboles, seguido de Emmett.

Corri detras de ellos, pero me dejaron atras en pocos segundos; aunque intentaba seguirles el ritmo era obvio que aun estaba demasiado debil, esperaba que cuando saciara mi sed por completo recuperara mi velocidad habitual, por ahora debia conformarme con correr a una velocidad que apenas superaba la de un auto promedio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Necesitas que te lleve? – Se burló Emmett que se habia devuelto.

- No es necesario – Conteste disgustado

- Lo siento, si vamos a tu ritmo nos tomara horas – Dijo mientras me agarraba y me colocaba sobre su espalda.

- ¡Bajame Emmett! ¡Puedo correr!

- Te dejare hacer el camino de regreso, ahora mismo estamos un poco apurados.

Emmett salió corriendo conmigo a cuestas y aprovecho todo el camino para burlarse de mi; toda esta situacion era tremendamente vergonza, jamas me habia sentido tan incompetente.

- Llegamos, ¿lo ves? A tu paso hubieramos llegado de noche.

- Basta Emmett, no lo provoques – Le reprendio Jasper y luego se dirigio a mi con una sonrisa calculadora – ¿Crees que puedes cazar por ti mismo?

Esto ya era el colmo.

- Lo haré – Debia hacerlo de lo contrario este par me molestarian el resto de la eternidad.

Emmet tenia razon, este lugar estaba muy bien abastecido de presas y no tardé en localizar una manada completa de alces; me lance hacia el mas grande sin pensarlo dos veces, pero mi fuerza menguaba al igual que mi velocidad por lo que hice un desastre antes de poder hincar mis dientes en el cuello del animal, incluso mientras bebia la pobre criatura se retorcia para escapar de mi.

- ¡Maldicion! Debi haber traido una camara – Escuche decir a Emmett.

Para cuando acabe con el ultimo miembro de la manada, era capaz de cazar limpiamente como lo hacia antes; mi fuerza y mi velocidad volvian a ser los de siempre.

- ¿Satisfecho? – Preguntó Jasper al acercarse.

- Si – Por primera vez desde que desperte sentía un autentico alivio – Mi fuerza y mi velocidad son las mismas de antes.

- Excelente, entonces no sentire remordimiento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jasper se abalanzó contra mi y me propinó un fuerte golpe que me hizo volar por los aires haciendome caer sobre un arbol que se estremecio por el impacto. El ataque me habia tomado por sorpresa pero yo no tarde en recomponerme y me puse en posicion defensiva, no sabia que esperar, el vampiro permanecia inmovil en el mismo punto donde habia estado mientras que Emmett miraba sentado desde una roca.

- Eso fue por Alice – Dijo Jasper

¿Entonces esta era su castigo por lo que habia hecho?

- Supongo que me lo merezco – Admití mientras relajaba mi cuerpo, esperando el siguiente golpe.

Jasper arremetió nuevamente contra mi un par de veces mas y luego fue a sentarse junto a Emmett, el castigo habia terminado, o eso pensaba yo, pues ahora era Emmet quien venia hacia donde me encontraba.

- Asi que tu tambien ¿eh? – Pregunte sin emocion mientras me ponia de pie, dispuesto a soportar otra ronda de ataques.

Emmett levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y en un movimiento rapido me tomo por mis hombros y me sacudio una y otra vez.

- Esta vivo! Esta vivo! – Grito con tono dramatico.

- Basta Emmett, si eso es todo, vamonos – Dije mientras me soltaba del agarre de mi hermano y empezaba a correr.

- Edward aguarda un momento – La voz de Emmett ahora era seria, por lo que me detuve.

- ¿Que sucede?

Mis hermanos me miraban fijamente, en sus ojos podia ver claramente un sentimiento de preocupacion.

- ¿Edward en serio estas bien? – Preguntó Jasper

- Si, no volvere a enloquecer lo juro.

- No es por eso, o bueno no lo se, pero no has contestado a ninguna de nuestras preguntas.

- ¿Preguntas? – Inquirí

Emmett toco su sien con sus dedos.

- Oh, por supuesto – Reí – Habia olvidado que estaba "apagado".

Solo me basto desear oir las mentes de mis hermanos y ahi estaban de nuevo, como si hubiese escuchado sus voces desde un principio.

- _¿Apagado? ¿De que demonios está hablando? _– Pensaba Emmett

- _Sera mejor que Carlisle lo revise – _Pensó Jasper

- No es necesario que mi padre me revise Jasper, estoy perfectamente, vamos les contare todo cuando lleguemos a casa.

- ¿Cual es la prisa? – Questionó Emmett.

Ignoré la pregunta de mi hermano y salí corriendo a la maxima velocidad que me lo permitian mis piernas. Por supuesto que tenia prisa, no habia olvidado el rastro de Bella que habia captado mientras Carlisle me traia hasta aqui, quería volver a verla lo mas pronto posible; pero primero tenia que disculparme con toda mi familia y por supuesto eso no resultaria tan sencillo.


	3. Explicaciones

Me detuve frente a la enorme construcción donde habiamos dejado al resto de la familia, no me resultaba conocida.

- ¿Te gusta? Es nuestro nuevo hogar; las chicas lo han diseñado desde cero en tiempo record – Manifestó Emmett

La enorme casa era soportada por enormes muros de piedra por algunos lados y robustas vigas de madera y ventanales por los demás; sus techos inclinados estaban escalonados hacia un lado o hacia el otro y varios balcones independientes rodeaban el ultimo piso.

- ¿Hace cuanto que vivimos aqui? – Pregunté

- Acabamos de mudarnos – Contestó Jasper mientras aparecía entre los arboles.

Como me lo esperaba, la familia entera estaba reunida en la enorme sala esperándonos; Rosalie estaba sentada en un sillón mientras hacia zapping con el control del televisor; Alice se encontraba frente a la ventana, por la expresion ida en su rostro, no tenia que leer su mente para saber que estaba concentrándose en ver el futuro y mis padres se encontraban sentados sobre un enorme sofá rojo, totalmente quietos como un par de estatuas.

En cuanto entre por la puerta, todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, Esme fue la primera en acercarse para abrazarme.

- ¡Oh Edward! Que gusto me da que hayas vuelto ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si mamá estoy bien– Le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mi madre deshizo el abrazo y se quedó mirando fijamente mi rostro, sus ojos se entornaron para luego decir con repentina furia:

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, jamas vuelvas a darnos un susto así! Tu padre, tus hermanos y yo hemos estados preocupados por ti todo este tiempo, no sabiamos que hacer, nos sentíamos tan inútiles... – no pudo continuar porque los sollozos ahogaban sus reproches.

- Esme lo siento, de verdad, nunca fue mi intención preocuparlos de ese modo.

Carlisle se acercó y nos abrazó a ambos.

- Bienvenido de nuevo hijo.

- ¡Abrazo familiar! – Escuché decir a la pequeña duende mientras se trepaba en mi espalda.

- ¡Abrazo familiar! – Repitió Emmett mientras abría sus brazos intentando abarcarnos a todos - ¿Rose?

Rosalie no se habia movido de su sitio, seguía mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y luego con gran fluidez se acerco y se detuvo a unos escasos centimetros de mi.

_Idiota, imbécil, tonto, estúpido vampiro subnormal..._ Rosalie se quedó estática frente a mí pensando todos los insultos que se le ocurrían, y de la nada su mano se estampó fuertemente en mi mejilla.

- ¡Rosalie! – Le riñó Esme

- ¿Que? ¡Se lo merecía! – Se defendió la aludida y volvió a mirarme fijamente .

- Tiene razón, me lo merezco – Dije sosteniendo la mirada desafiante de mi hermana.

Nuevamente mi hermana me sorprendió cuando en otro movimiento rapido me abrazó.

- Te extrañamos – Dijo tan bajito en mi oido que sólo yo pude oirla.

- Gracias, Rose; a propósito, no es necesario que cumplas tu juramento.

Rosalie me soltó de inmediato, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo. Sólo quería que te levantaras de ahí.

- Bueno, pues funcionó.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – Interrumpió Emmett

- Es una larga historia – Respondí

- Supongo que todos queremos escuchar lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora – Manifestó Carlisle

Todos nos acomodamos en la sala y empecé a contarles acerca de mi estado inconsciente.

- Nunca en todos mis años había escuchado que a un vampiro le sucediera algo igual – Dijo Carlisle cuando les hablé de la zona oscura.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que lo pudo provocar? – Preguntó una nerviosa Esme - ¿Podria volver a sucederle?

- Bueno, podría decirse que lo que le ocurrió a Edward se parece a un coma; un humano puede entrar en ese estado inconsciente a causa de un fuerte traumatismo o como consecuencia de alguna enfermedad, pero dado que los vampiros somos invulnerables físicamente, tal vez podamos entrar en ese estado debido a un gran impacto emocional. Es lo único que se me ocurre que pudo llevar a Edward a esa condición. Respecto a si puede volver a tener una recaida, supongo que si.

- Tiene sentido – Dije para mi mismo – Tal vez por eso recuperaba la consciencia a ratos.

- ¿Lo hacias? – Pregunto Carlisle

Asentí y continué contándoles como de vez en cuando podía escucharlos, y como al poco tiempo la oscuridad volvía a arrastrarme; los recuerdos de algunas conversaciones que había escuchado vinieron a mi mente y con cierta curiosidad pregunté:

- Emmett ¿Hiciste lo del desfibrilador?

- ¡Ja! ¿Escuchaste eso? - Se burló Emmett – A que no adivinas quien intercedió para intentarlo – Dijo moviendo sus ojos hacia Esme

- ¿Bromeas?

- Quería a mi hijo de vuelta – Declaró Esme – Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo.

- ¿Y que sucedio?

Emmett y Alice empezaron a reir descontroladamente y vi como mis otros hermanos intentaban reprimir una carcajada.

- El aparato hizo corto circuito en cuanto toco tu piel y quemo todo el cableado electrico de la casa – Contesto mi padre.

- ¿Cuantas veces estuviste despierto? – Preguntó mi madre

- Un par de veces, generalmente tu estabas allí conmigo.

- Debiste haberme dado alguna señal. Habria hecho lo que fuera por mantenerte consciente.

¿Que podía decirle a mi madre sin lastimarla? Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme en aquella zona oscura hasta que había escuchado a Rosalie decir que la familia se estaba cayendo a pedazos, si les revelaba la verdad, causaria mas dolor del que ya habia hecho.

- No podía moverme – Mentí.

- Debiste haber estado tan asustado – Me abrazó mi madre.

- No volverá a suceder – Le prometí, jamas dejaria que la inconsciencia me volviera a apartar de mi familia.

- Bueno, bueno ¿ahora si nos puede decir que era lo que estaban hablando ustedes dos? Porque yo no entendí nada – Pregunto Emmett refiriendose a su esposa y a mi.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando derrumbaste uno de los muros de la casa y Esme te reprendio?

- Por supuesto, fue idea tuya que yo tumbara el muro.

- Bueno era porque no quería que nadie escuchara lo que quería decirle a Edward

- Y ¿ahora si se puede saber?

Rosalie soltó un suspiro y resignada contesto.

- Le prometi que si se levantaba y si el lo deseaba yo misma acabaría con el.

- ¡Rosalie! ¿como pudiste si quiera pensar algo asi? – Exclamo una aterrada Esme

- ¡Jamas lo hubiera hecho! Solo quería que se levantara.

- Vaya manera de intentar que se levantara – Se burló Emmett.

- Pues funcionó – Contesté

Los pensamientos de mi familia invadieron mi mente en cuanto pronuncié esa palabra

_¿Eso quiere decir que va a hacer que Rosalie cumpla su promesa?_

_Ya decia yo que habia enloquecido_.

_¡No lo permitire! _

_¡Debe estar de broma!_

_Como si alguno de nosotros lo fuera a permitir._

_¡No lo haré! _

- ¡No me refería a eso! – Aclaré rapidamente y cité – "Nuestra familia se esta desintegrando por tu culpa" Eso fue lo que me dijo Rosalie para que hiciera todo mi esfuerzo por volver, no permitiria que la familia se dividiera por mi culpa.

- Jajaja – Rió Emmett estruendosamente– Rose diste en el clavo, era solo cuestion de tocar las fibras sensibles de mi hermano, la vena masoquita y el instinto protector.

- Tenia que hacer lo que debia – Respondió la rubia.

- Edward ¿Eso quiere decir que esa fue la ultima vez que estuviste consciente despues de hoy? – Dijo Alice perpleja.

- Si

- ¡Oh Dios mio! – Esme recordaba en su mente ese dia.

- Edward... – Llamo una temerosa Alice – Eso sucedio hace diez años

Me tomó unos minutos comprender lo que Alice acababa de decirme.

_Eso sucedio hace diez años_

_Eso sucedio hace diez años_

La frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza como si no conociera el significado de ninguna de esas palabras; la comprension llego a mi tan subitamente que me aturdio por completo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien? Cariño por favor responde – Decia Esme

- Diez años – Repetí con hilo de voz

- Alice no debiste soltarle semejante noticia asi como asi – Le reprendiio nuestra madre.

- No importa como se lo hubieramos dicho, la noticia le iba a afectar igual, asi que pensé que seria mejor decirle de una vez.

- Hijo ¿estas bien? – Esta vez pregunto Carlisle

- Si, solo estoy... alucinado – Respondi quedamente.

Diez años, habia pasado una decada desde la última vez que estuve consciente; ¿habia sido asi siempre? ¿habia recobrado la consciencia cada diez años? Me preparé para lo peor y pregunté:

- ¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde... que te ataque a Alice? – Nunca me perdonaria haberle hecho algo asi.

Sabia que era la pregunta que estaba temiendo mi familia.

- Veinticinco años – Contestó Rosalie al ver que nadie respondía.

Ok, veinticinco años; casi sonreí, esperaba que me hubiesen dicho mucho mas tiempo, aun asi habian sido veinticinco años en los que habia puesto a mi familia en una terrible situacion, lo podia ver en sus mentes; quería patearme a mi mismo por ser un maldito desconsiderado, de haberlo sabido antes le hubiera dicho a Jasper que continuara con la paliza que me estaba dando despues de la caceria de la tarde.

- Lo lamento – Me disculpé mirando a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia – Se que no puedo hacer nada para compensarlos por todo este tiempo de sufrimiento...

- Basta Edward – Me interrumpió mi madre – Nos basta con que estes aquí, ahora todo volvera a la normalidad, podremos empezar nuevamente en este lugar.

- Emmett me djio que nos acababamos de mudar aqui, pero ¿donde estamos exactamente?

En la mente de Alice pude ver una autopista y junto a ella un muro de tamaño considerable, sobre este estaban labradas unas montañas y bajo ellas en letras cursivas verdes se podia leer el nombre de una población; estallé en carcajadas.

- ¿Jasper? ¿En serio? – Me burlé – Debo suponer que fue Alice quien eligio a donde nos mudariamos.

- Yo no lo escogi – Se defendio – Vinimos aqui buscando tu mejoría

_Queríamos encontrar a Bella_ termino de decir mi hermana en su mente. El pensamiento de Alice me confirmo lo que habia detectado mi olfato durante la carrera con Carlisle.

- ¿Entonces Bella esta en este lugar? – Pregunté – ¿Porque exactamente estamos aqui?

- Ya te lo dije, estamos aqui buscando tu mejoria, pensamos que estar con ella podria hacerte bien – Explicó Alice – ya sabes, tal vez al escucharla podrias...

- Algo asi como la bella durmiente – interrumpio Emmett

- ¡Alice!... – empece a reñirle a mi hermana

- ¡Ya se! ¡ya se! Ademas no pensaba secuestrarla para mantenerla junto a ti – Interrumpio viendo lo que iba a decirle – Estabamos pensando en algo asi como una visita a los enfermos.

- ¡Yo no estaba enfermo! – Dije exasperado, aquella conversacion estaba volviendose ridicula.

- No, estabas mucho peor y ya se nos estaban agotando nuestras opciones, asi que vinimos aqui a ver a Bella.

- Bueno pues ya no es necesario, ya estoy bien, Bella no tiene porque volver a vernos.

Eso no quería decir que yo hubiera desistido de mi deseo de volver a verla, pues estaba contando los segundos para salir corriendo de allí y verla, asi fuera escondido entre los arboles o desde algun tejado junto a su casa; el problema era que no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla de ver otra vez, quería quedarme junto a ella, aunque fuera solo como una sombra, una que la protegeria hasta el final de sus dias.

- Lo cierto es – dijo Esme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – que ella ya sabe que estamos aqui.

- ¿Que?

- Alice se ha contactado con ella incluso antes de que vinieramos a vivir aqui – Explico Rosalie.

- No queríamos reaparecer en su vida asi como asi, asi quedejamos a su decision el que vinieramos aqui.

¿Acaso mi mente habia sufrido algun daño mientras habia estado incosciente? Las palabras se agolpaban en mi mente una tras otra sin que yo pudiera entender lo que decian.

- Sera mejor que le expliques todo – Intervino Jasper mirando a su esposa mientras sentía mi confusion.

- ¿Que quieres saber? – Pregunto Alice

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que te contactaste con ella? – Fue la primera pregunta que llego a mi cabeza.

- Hace poco mas de 2 meses, sin embargo me tomo mucho mas tiempo encontrarla, ya que no puedo verla.

- ¿que quieres decir?

- Pues eso, cuando decidimos buscar a Bella lo primero que hice fue intentar ver su futuro para saber donde podria encontrarla pero es como si no existiera y cada vez que lo intento sucede lo mismo – Dijo apesadumbrada, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de enojo cuando continuo – Y todo se debe a que su vida esta ligada a uno de los chuchos

- ¿Entonces se caso con Black? – Dije recordando la ultima vez que la vi – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tus visiones?

- Bueno pues al parecer no puedo verles, y tampoco a quienes esten junto a ellos, asi que Jasper y yo estuvimos siguiendole el rastro hasta este lugar durante varias semanas. Soy terrible rastreando.

- No eres la unica – Dije recordando mi infructuosa busqueda de Victoria.

- Tuve que dar un sin fin de vueltas para encontrar su numero celular, no quería presentarme en su puerta asi como asi... – Mientras mi hermana relataba al pie de la letra toda la historia, yo veia sus recuerdos de aquella tarde.

Era una tarde nublada y Alice habia seguido a Bella esperando a que se encontrara a solas para hacer la llamada; finalmente Bella habia tenido que ir al supermercado y mi hermana la habia seguido de lejos quedandose al otro lado del estacionamiento oculta entre unos arboles, habia esperado a que saliera del supermercado con sus compras, jadee cuando vi a Bella a traves de la mente de mi hermana; la joven veinteañera que habia visto hacia mucho tiempo se habia transformado en una mujer madura hermosa; su cabello caoba y lacio habia sido recordado hasta sus hombros, y su rostro palido ya mostraba algunos signos que revelaban su edad, sin embargo esas pequeñas arrugas que se hacian al rededor de sus ojos solo la hacian verse mas bella, se pequeño cuerpo habia se habia vuelto un poco mas voluptuoso a la altura de sus caderas, pero su mirada seguia siendo la de aquella chica dulce de la que estaba enamorado, estaba entretenida mirando algo en su celular cuando Alice realizo la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Bella? – mi hermana no habia sido capaz de decir algo mas, pero por la reaccion de Bella supe que ella sabia quien la habia llamado, se puso livida y las bolsas que sujetaba cayeron al piso, pensé que iba a desmayarse pero no fue asi.

- ¿Alice? Oh Dios mio ¿Alice eres tu? – En su voz habia una nota de alegria y estupefaccion – ¿Alice sigues ahi?

- Si, Bella lo siento es solo... que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin escucharte.

- Casi treinta años, Alice. Y no ha habido un solo dia en el que no extrañe a mi mejor amiga – Susurró.

- ¿De verdad? – La voz de Alice se oia rota y sabia que de haber podido llorar lo hubiera hecho.

- Por supuesto que si, los extraño a todos.

- Bella se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo siento, siento mucho que hayamos tenido que irnos de esa forma y...

- No importa Alice, se porque lo hicieron, talvez en esa epoca no podia verlo, pero ahora lo entiendo, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

- Estoy tan contenta de poder hablarte – mi hermana suspiro – pero no he llamado para disculparme Bella, en realidad quería pedirte algo, suplicarte si es necesario.

- Alice no tienes que suplicar nada, siempre que pueda estare encantada de ayudarte, pero dime ¿que necesitas?

- ¿crees que podriamos vernos? No creo que sea capaz de explicarlo todo por telefono.

- Por supuesto pero... Alice Yo ya no vivo en Forks y no se donde estas y ... – Vi a Bella rodar los ojos mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa - ¿Sabes donde vivo verdad?

A Alice se le escapó una risita y contestó

- Por supuesto, averigue tu numero celular ¿no crees que puedo hacer lo mismo con tu direccion? No estoy muy lejos, ¿podriamos vernos mañana? tu solo dime la hora y yo llegare.

- A decir verdad preferiría que nos vieramos en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 11.30 en el restaurante Villa Caruso? queda en el cruze de Connaugh Drive y Hazel Avenue.

- De acuerdo estare allí, hasta pronto Bella.

- Hasta pronto Alice.

- Ah! Una cosa mas, me gusta esa blusa roja que llevas puesta – Dicho eso colgó dejando a Bella totalmente desconcertada mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

- Que sutil Alice, no te le presentas frente a frente, pero le haces saber que adquiriste las costumbres acosadoras de Edward; mira que eso de andar espiando tras los arboles... – Se burlaba Emmett mientras negaba con su cabeza.

- ¿Que sucedio al otro dia? – Pregunte ignorando a mi hermano.

- Bueno al parecer ella estaba bastante ansiosa por verme, porque cuando entre al restaurante ella ya estaba alli y eso que yo llegue con veinte minutos de antelacion.

En efecto, Alice percibió el olor de Bella desde la entrada al lugar, mientras echaba una mirada hacia las mesas buscandola, un hombre viejo con un gran bigote se acerco a ella.

- Buenos dias señorita, bienvenida a la Villa Caruso ¿mesa para uno?

- Buenos dias, en realidad quede de encontrarme con alguien aqui...

- Ah, por supuesto, entonces usted debe ser la joven que esta esperando la señora Black, por favor sigame por aqui.

Alice siguio al hombre que la guio al segundo piso del restaurante hacia una pequeña mesa ubicada junto a una pared, alli efectivamente se encontraba Bella mirando hacia sus manos que se movian nerviosamente, el hombre arrastro la silla hacia atras invitando a Alice a sentarse frente a Bella.

- En un momento vendra Andie quien las atendera esta tarde.

- Gracias Tom – Agradecio Bella mientras el hombre se retiraba

En cuanto el hombre se fue Alice se levanto de su sitio al igual que Bella y se abrazaron

- Oh Alice, ¡cuanto te he extrañado!

- ¡Yo también! – Respondio mi hermana mientras se separaba y volvia a sentarse.

- Se que no deberia sorprenderme , pero de todas formas me impresiona ver que no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo – Suspiro Bella.

- Todos hemos cambiado Bella – Le aseguró Alice.

- ¿Como estan todos Alice? ¿Los demas tambien han venido?

- Todos estamos bien, al menos fisicamente y sólo Jasper vino conmigo. – Bella entrecerro los ojos.

- Dios mio Alice ¿que esta sucediendo? Me estas poniendo de los nervios con esas respuestas tan cripticas.

- Es Edward – Soltó sin mas – no ha sido el mismo desde que se alejo de ti.

- Buenas tardes yo soy Andie y el dia de hoy seré su mesera – Interrumpió una joven pelirroja mientras les entregaba el menú a cada una - ¿puedo traerles algo de beber mientras deciden que van a pedir?

- Hola Andie, yo ya se que voy a pedir, quiero unos raviolis con setas y un refresco – Sonrio Bella entregando nuevamente a la Andie el menú y miró a Alice.

- Entonces yo pedire... – Empezo Alice mientras le echaba una rapida ojeada al menu – una copa de helado, eso se ve bastante delicioso.

- Enseguida les traigo sus ordenes – Dijo la chica mientras salia a toda prisa.

- ¿Que quieres decir con que no es el mismo? – Pregunto Bella.

- Te lo resumiré. Primera etapa: tipico chico depresivo, pero al menos interactuaba con los nosotros. Segunda etapa: El zombie, se la pasaba como un alma en pena por toda la casa lamentandose y ya nisiquiera nos hablaba. Tercera etapa: La estatua, simplemente permanecio quieto en un rincon, solo se movia para ir a cazar. Cuarta etapa: el psicopata, se le ocurrio la maravillosa idea de ir con los vulturi...

- ¡Espera!¿Queria suicidarse? – Pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz.

- Vaya, veo que Edward te dejo muy bien informada, nunca pense que el te hubiera contado acerca de ellos.

- Solo lo hizo una sola vez, el dia de mi cumpleaños; ¿que sucedio?

- Obviamente se lo impedimos – Alice omitió el hecho de que la habia atacado y continuo – La quinta etapa: El muerto, no se mueve, no habla, no caza, ni siquiera respira, todos estamos preocupados por su estado, no sabemos si es permanente, nunca habiamos visto un vampiro en semejante estado, hemos intentado todo para "despertarlo", Carlisle ha estado investigando pero no ha encontrado nada, y creo que empezamos a perder la esperanza de recuperarlo algun dia; es por eso que estoy aqui.

- Sabes de sobra que te ayudaré, pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Solamente queremos que lo veas, que le hables, que lo devuelvas a la vida.

- De acuerdo ire, aunque no puedo ir inmediatamente Alice, tengo una familia que me necesita.

- ¿Ir? No, no, Bella, no lo has comprendido; si nos das tu consentimiento queremos establecernos aqui, queremos traer a Edward, no queremos que salgas corriendo al ultimo rincon del mundo dejando a tu familia; estariamos aqui mismo, solo tendrias que venir unos minutos a la semana, sólo eso.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso para poder mudarse aqui? – Pregunto incrédula.

- No sabiamos si querias volver a vernos – Se excuso mi hermana.

- Bueno entonces ¿Que esperas? Mas vale que lo traigas lo antes posible, eso si tengo algo que pedirte a cambio.

- Lo que sea, consideralo hecho.

- No es mucho; sólo queiro que Jake, es decir, mi esposo, el pertenece los quileutes...

- No quieres que sepa que estamos aqui – Adivinó mi hermana.

- Exacto, no hasta que tenga la oportunidad de contarselo yo misma, a él y a mis hijas.


End file.
